Summer Changes Everything
by alohaLove
Summary: The wind blowing my hair back, the calming ocean waves, the grains of sand I still feel on my feet. It's all a memory that I have. Trust me, I'll give you a summer to remember. Can you Chad? Can you really?


Love is an action, emotion, noun, verb; it's pretty much everything. Without love, where would we be?

Out of this situation, that's where.

Let's start over shall we?

It was late June and the So Random cast was taking a trip to the beach. Apparently, Mr. Condor does this annual summer beach house vacation thing. I thought it was great for the first day he announced it to me, but now, it's just tiring. Not that I'd rather be somewhere else, but I feel so relaxed and calm and for once, I don't want to talk. I just want to sit here in the passengers seat in this truck.

My window was three fourths of the way down and the wind blew my hair back like in those Jeep commercials. The road was long and windy and it was right alongside the beach. I could practically smell the salty ocean air mixed with everyone's sunscreen. The waves soothing crash against the shore made my eyes slowly shut and imagine them. But I couldn't keep my eyes closed for more than two seconds because the view of the sun sitting right on the horizon kept my gaze. I sat cross legged with my shades in my lap, not bothering to put them on even though the suns rays were bright in my eyes. Everything in that moment was perfect. The wind, the sun, the sound of the ocean, everything was how a summer should be. I felt like a real Cali girl.

And then, there were…The Falls.

It wouldn't be so bad if they just tried to get along, but no. They've already decided that this summer should be about doing the exact opposite.

Marshall pulled up the truck in front of the most adorable little beach house. Knowing Mr. Condor, I really expected him to have a gigantic, gorgeous house that wouldn't be meant for the beach. This was magnificent. It was a one story but stretched probably about 80 yards wide and 15 yards tall. There were windows everywhere and the front door was made entirely out of glass. Even the paint of the house matched the beach; it was a pastel blue that mimicked the color of the sky. I couldn't wait to see the inside of the house.

"Sonny, come on. I want to pick our room already!" Tawni struggled with her suitcases. We were all required to bring three suitcases. Mr. Condor wanted us to have a ton of clothes because we wouldn't be shopping at anytime during our stay.

"Tawn, let me help you," I tried rolling two but they were ridiculously heavy, "You know what? Let's both just take one and make two more trips." Tawni nodded rigorously.

We made our way into the house and were greeted by the boss himself.

"Girls, welcome to my wonderful beach house. I shall show you where you two will be rooming. Mackenzie Falls should arrive tomorrow. They are still rapping up their last scene. Also, Zora should be accompanying you shortly; she just called saying she got held up in traffic. I told her parents that Marshall could've taken her but they are so overprotective. Anyway, let's go," he said in his big voice.

"So turn left, pass these first three turns and take this right and your room is the one all the way at the end on the left. Fortunately for you two, I gave you the room with the view of the ocean. Just a little favoritism for my two best comedians, but don't get used to it," Mr. Condor took each of our shoulders and shook us back and forth making me a little scared. He turned away and strode off booming into his Bluetooth, as if the person on the other end was in a concert deaf from the bass.

"Ready to see our room, roomy?" Tawni asked.

"On three. One, two, three," Tawni swung open the door.

"Whoa," we said in unison.

The view was impeccable. The whole wall on the side of the beach was glass, the WHOLE wall. It was like we were on the beach. And the room was the perfect size. It had two queen size beds and a bathroom. There was one closet and two four door drawers. Of course, Tawni took up the whole closet and I was left with the drawers, but that was fine with me. All I cared about was getting to the beach.

"Tawn, I think it's time we hit the beach," I said facing the shore.

"Ooh, yeah! Help me choose a swimsuit," she pulled out about 30 swimsuits and was attempting to match them all up on her bed.

"Uh, that one," I said picking up a blue and green tie-die bikini.

"Good choice, I'm proud of you. What are you using?" She asked, heading to the bathroom to change. I had mine on as a precaution; I knew the first thing I'd want to do is get in the water.

"This," I took off my shirt and shorts revealing my favorite bikini. It's pretty plain but I love it. It's all red and on the bottom part of my bikini in the back says, "Love."

"That's actually pretty cute. Wow, what happened?" Tawni joked, or well, I think.

We headed down towards a sandy area and laid out our beach towels. The sun was setting and it was about 7 pm, but the ocean was beautiful. Tawni and I took a ton of pictures worth framing. This was the start of the perfect summer; until we saw the surprise at the house.


End file.
